


Business and Pleasure

by CalamityCain



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Bookstores, Dry Humping, M/M, Possessive Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: horny boyfriends in a bookstore aisle. nothing more
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Holy Groupchat AU





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> based on the AU this Collection revolves around, in which James and Jesus co-own a bookstore

The bookstore usually fell quiet after the weekday lunchers had retreated back to the the glass-and-steel offices buildings opposite the row of aging but well-preserved shophouses it occupied. That was when either one of the store owners would customarily slip out for a bite and grab something for the other. Today it was James’ turn, which left Jesus rearranging the shelves in the now-quiet shop in preparation for the leisurely midday browsers and the evening crowd later in the day.

As he was restoring various authors to alphabetical order, he caught a familiar scent pervading the air around him, followed by a hand sliding beneath his shirt. The touch sent a thrilling tingle up his spine. “Mmm. What are you doing here?”

“Browsing for books, of course. What else would I be doing?” Judas’ voice was rough against his ear, the resulting jolts of pleasure clouding his mind and making him forget his duties for a moment.

They had fought again yesterday night. Heated words leading to a physical tussle, and to the sort of frisson that danced the fine line between anger and lust. The conflict had ended in a fit of vengeful sex that began in frustration and ended in a simmering haze of bliss that made its aftermath felt even now. The brief and dizzyingly intense coupling had been wholly gratifying - but not quite enough. As Judas’ yet unsated hunger clearly indicated.

“Do I look like a book to you?” Jesus felt his own hunger rise to mirror his beloved’s.

“More like a side diversion that distracted me from my purchases.”

They would have sated each other’s hunger at home before they parted ways, had the speed at which time moves in the mornings not gotten the better of them and compelled Jesus to hurry out the door before their baser instincts trapped them in the delight of each other’s flesh for the day. But such instincts would be denied for only so long before it caught up with them. And as much as Jesus hated to admit it, he was starting to see the appeal of mixing business with pleasure...at least, with this particular brand of pleasure.

“I’m afraid I’m not for sale.”

“So I’m not allowed to take you home?”

He bit back a smile and made a half-hearted attempt to pry himself from Judas’ wandering hands. “ _ Stop it. _ I just succeeded in making James promise to keep his in-store trysts to once every two weeks. You’re making me look like a hypocrite.”

“I can work with once every two weeks, too.” A hand slid beneath his pants to palm at the hardening sex beneath, and he gasped sharply, thrusting into Judas’ touch without even meaning to. “Oh, shit.” 

“You’re irresistible when you swear. Should do it more often.”

“Shut up... _ ohh.”  _ Judas hit a sweet spot, causing his knees to buckle. He found himself clinging to the shelf in front of him as Judas did the same, pushing them even closer and providing more leverage for their thrusts.

Someone - a customer - had just entered the shop. But Judas didn’t stop his movements, grinding into him from behind in tandem with what his hand was doing in front. “Judas - please - I can’t…” His breaths were fast turning into ragged pants, and soon the lady who had popped in for some casual browsing would stumble upon them, drawn by the sounds he was struggling to hold back.

“You’re lucky I don’t have any lube with me, or I’d fuck you rotten,” Judas whispered. A hand clamped over his mouth to stifle the resulting moan just in the nick of time; the errant shopper was three, four shelves away at most. Another hand locked his waist and hips in place so he had no way of escaping the rigid curve pushing into the cleft of his ass. Being so restrained and silenced only served to push his arousal levels into the stratosphere; he had never said so out loud, but he loved it when Judas took charge like that - when the restless electric force kept at bay most of the time latched onto him and threatened to consume him in its fire. When the coiling tension in those well-toned arms gripped him like iron in the throes of passion, he could almost forget his own name.

_ You’re mine. And don’t you forget it.  _ Once or twice Judas had spilt such words into his heated skin in the midst of their lovemaking, and he had orgasmed so hard he’d nearly passed out. 

He wasn’t sure when his jeans had been unbuttoned and pushed down to make way for the ruthless (but hardly unwelcome) intrusion that was prevented from making a mess only by the barrier of their briefs that were now straining to hold back the swell of their burgeoning lust. Jesus lost his grip on the shelf ledge as he lapsed into mindless need and his surroundings, along with whatever remained of his sense of decency, was swallowed by the frenzied pounding of his heart and the relentless rhythm Judas had set. Everything was spinning out of control and he couldn’t bring himself to care. His body felt no longer rooted to the floor, reduced to formless writhing flesh enveloped in white-hot bliss. Only Judas’ arms and the hand over his mouth kept him on the ground as he released his stifled moans freely and a wave of pleasure burst forth. He felt the hot, slick mess staining his underwear and cursed breathlessly. Barely able to stand anymore, he let Judas’ hold steady him as they both sank to the floor and collapsed against the corner where the bookshelf met the wall.

Slowly the quiet store came back into focus with the slowing of his heartbeat. Judas’ fingers were sliding past his lips, tasting of his own spend. He met those fingers with his tongue, licking off the residue, cherishing the feel of his mouth being so invaded. One person alone could make him feel both so deliciously used and owned and _ loved. _

“I love you,” he whispered, falling back onto the firm chest as Judas’ arms encircled him, lazily this time, full of post-coital tenderness no one else had the privilege of receiving. 

Except that someone nearly had the privilege of being witness to it. Jesus heard James calling his name, approaching the scene of his transgression, and hastily scrambled to his feet as Judas followed suit (albeit much less hurriedly). By the time his friend and colleague was standing before him, Jesus had managed to straighten his shirt and remove any physical evidence of having being as thoroughly ravished as one could be with clothes still on.

“You’re back early,” he said in what he hoped was a sufficiently nonchalant tone.

“Yeah, the burrito place was closed. I wanted to ask if you were cool with a Subway.”

“You could have  _ called. _ ”

“Yeah...uhh…” James looked to the person beside him, who was still obscured by the shelf. “It wasn’t a great excuse.” He shrugged. “Also, they weren’t doing anything. I win.”

“Nah, we were just a second too late.” Simon’s obnoxiously grinning face popped into view. “I still bet they fucked.”

James snorted. “No evidence means you lose.”

Jesus looked from Simon to James and back. “Wait...you two were betting that we’d…?”   


He could feel Judas rolling his eyes behind him. “Are you even surprised?”

“James reported seeing Judas turn up as he was walking down the street,” Simon informed them. “And now I owe him thirty bucks. Except I  _ know _ sex when I smell it.” 

Jesus kept his face neutral, but the colour creeping up his cheeks betrayed him. “You need to stop treating sex like a public commodity,” he murmured defensively as he busied himself with the previously interrupted arranging of books.

“Are you slut-shaming people who get paid for it?”

“Of course not. You know what I mean.”

“Because I’ll gladly pay to watch you and your boyfriend.”

“Keep dreaming,” Judas replied.

Jesus shot a glare at James midway through restoring the shelf’s alphabetical order. “That’s the last time I trust you to get lunch without trying to spy on me or something.”

James at least had the grace to look guilty. Something that no one could realistically expect of Simon, who just shrugged and said: “Admit it. You’ve lost the right to complain about us making out in the aisles, and now you’re sour about it.”

“Alright, that’s it. Get out.” Judas moved forward and grabbed him by the collar. “Hey…! I am a paying customer! You’ve no right to -”

“I’ll pay you to leave.”

Simon uttered a string of curses and protests, most of them not particularly vehement. Judas managed to drag him to the door and kick him out as he made a face and a rude gesture or two. As for James, he decided it was best for his health not to get in Judas’ way and set about occupying himself in some unobtrusive manner.

Jesus was waiting for him when Judas returned to the secluded corner. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said coyly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Judas took his arm and pulled him close till they were chest to chest. “Now, where were we?”

“You had just finished wrecking me,” came the breathless reply as their lips met.  _ And now you get to do it again. _


End file.
